Cartoon Network Isn't Teletoon/Disney
Criminal Minds, outside of the syndicated reruns on A&E, has not aired on a Disney network in the US (not that it could air on Disney Channel anyway, due to its more-adult-than-Disney content)... and even then Disney only owns 50% of A+E Networks, making this trope played completely straight for this example. **This could actually be because CBS (who also co-produces The Amazing Race with Disney's ABC Studios) owns the distribution rights to the show in the US. *Despite being a show owned by Disney, America's Funniest Home Videos is shown on Nick's Canadian expy. The show also aired on Nickelodeon itself (and Nick@Nite). *Good news, everyone! Comedy Central UK and US now avert this in regards to The Cleveland Show reruns (not that the UK and US versions didn't do this before, considering that The Office (US) and most Comedy Central US series (with few exceptions) have aired on the channel, particularly since the Paramount Comedy days of the UK version), but now it's played straight between both feeds and Canada (even though it has aired on Adult Swim in the past, albeit in syndication). What, expecting Family Guy to jump there as well? It's been 15 years and TBS and Adult Swim are still holding on to the rights. Don't expect American Dad! to jump to Comedy Central US either, considering it airs new episodes on TBS. And then there's the Disney-Fox deal, making it harder for any network not owned by Disney to get syndication rights now (seasons 16 and on of Family Guy are now exclusive to Freeform, for example). *Speaking of the Fox Broadcasting Company, most of its series air on Global in Canada, and thus rarely play this straight during the initial Canadian run. But, there's the catch of simultaneous substitution... *An example for local syndication: for a time after switching affiliations to The CW, WCCB continued to broadcast The Simpsons, King of the Hill, and Futurama, all three of which are programs that have aired on the Fox network, during late-night. All three have since disappeared from the lineup. *Speaking of The Simpsons, first-run broadcasts avert this, considering Global has the first-run Canadian rights. Cable reruns, on the other hand... oh, wait, Simpsons reruns are now on FX in Canada? Well, then the reruns are partially subverted between the US and Canada, seeing FXX is a sister network to FX. **And now The Simpsons are going to be on Disney+. Well, also justified, since The Simpsons (all 30+ seasons) was part of the Disney-Fox deal that saw Disney acquire everything Fox-related save quite a few networks. *At least five animated comedies from the Fox network air on The CW Plus (a chain of CW affiliates who affiliated with The CW Plus just to get out of buying their own syndication contracts). Justified, by the fact that they're syndicated. South Park airing there in the past could also be justified by the fact that Warner Bros. used to own half of Comedy Central. **Once the syndication rights to the aforementioned Fox shows are up, it's possible that this would no longer apply since Disney owns those now. *Obviously averted with what channel Project Runway airs on, but as of 2018, played straight (and technically enforced) with the production phases. Back when Runway first started, A&E (keep in mind, A&E and Lifetime share an owner (A+E Networks); see the Criminal Minds example above) had a deal with The Weinstein Company for production of the show. But then controversy erupted against Harvey Weinstein, the co-founder of The Weinstein Company. Long story short: A&E cut all ties with his company and terminated their contract. And that's all we'll say on the matter. *With the House of Mouse (no pun intended) now buying out 20th Century Fox, a lot of Fox shows are moving off-network reruns exclusively to the FX branch of networks (and Freeform), not to mention Disney+... *Disney+ is intent on subverting this... but only if it's produced or owned by Disney. The Simpsons, of all things, will also be on Disney+ despite other Fox animation (Disney had just bought out Fox at the time of the announcement) being with Hulu. *Jetix Europe has its own long list of examples. Only about eight (of 13) of their co-productions actually aired on Toon Disney/Jetix and its successor stateside. Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and Syfy beat Jetix/Disney XD to Team Galaxy (itself an example on YTV's own page due to YTV co-producing it), Shuriken School, and K-9 (the latter ironic since Disney XD aired the revived Doctor Who years later) respectively, while Combo Niños and Galactik Football are still without a US release.